Meta Plasma: And Forever
"Meta Plasma: And Forever" is a relatively short series about Meta Plasma. Premise During one of his many journeys, Meta Plasma has stumbled across a Robot who has lost her memories. To make things worse the robot, ANN1-3, has some kind of communication disorder. Meta Plasma tries to help her overcome her communication disorder as well as helping her recover her memories. As their journey goes on, they explore the multiverse and meet friends along the way. Characters Main Characters * Meta Plasma: Meta Plasma is the protagonist. He is a shy, introverted Ultra who likes to explore the multiverse and likes to try out new things. Normally Meta Plasma speaks telepathically however, he seems to be comfortable speaking normally when he's around ANN1-3. * ANN1-3: Pronounced "Annie", ANN1-3 is a mysterious robot who has lost her memories. She also has some sort of communication disorder and has to talk through written words most of the time. Occasionally she is able to speak normally, although she's very quiet when she does so. * Sad Dettagooska: Sad Dettagooska is a kaiju who has been worshiped as a god for unknown reasons. As his name suggests, Sad Dettagooska is a chimera/fusion of Sad Fish, Detton, Pagos, and Booska. He has traveled along side Meta Plasma for a while and the two know each other very well. Side Characters * Maru: Maru is a young Ultra who comes from the Land Of Light just like Meta Plasma. Maru is an overall friendly kid but he's not a very bright kid. He's known for getting into trouble a lot. Meta Plasma describes him as "A rather idiotic kid whose brain is not wired up properly and is kinda stupid like a goldfish". * Cdr (Metaverse): Cdr is a Xenon Ultra who had traveled many universes battling the forces of Evil who now serves as a Titan Prince. * Emperor Galtan (Metaverse): Emperor Galtan is the son of King Galtan and is the ruler of Planet Galagala. He is classified as insane for his bombastic and mad attitude. * TBA Episodes * Episode 1: Beyond Memories * Episode 2: A New Morning * Episode 3: Communication Practice! * Episode 4: The Water Planet! * Episode 5: Newcomer * Episode 6: The Ocean of Mist * Episode 7: Beyond Speed * Episode 8: The☆Titan Prince * Episode 9: The Obligatory Beach Episode * Episode 10: The Ultimate Hero? * Episode 11: The Snowy Planet! * Episode 12: A Rather Sticky Situation! * Episode 13: Different Kinds of Planets * Episode 14: Go Back Home * Episode 15: Here For You * Episode 16: A Journey's End Kaiju * Magmite (Multiple Appear throughout the series) ** Giga Magmite (Episide 16) * Sad Dettagooska (First appears in Episode 2, then appears in every episode after that) * Talosos (Episode 2) * Cingan (Episode 2) * Stegon (Episode 2) * Pestar (Episode 4) * King Crab (Episode 4) * MaJappa (Episode 4) * Muruchi (Episode 4) * Ragon (Episode 4) * Leogon (Episode 4) * Cobatori (Episode 4) * Corgauros (Episode 6) * Scorgora (Episode 6) * Etertra (Episode 6) * Crygo (Episode 6) * TBA * Gakuzom (Episode 9) * Bostang (Episode 9) * Clapton (Episode 9) * Yamaton (Episode 9) * Takkong (Episode 9) * Sudar (Episode 9) * Tagarl (Episode 9) * Eleking (Episode 9) * Rainbow King (Episode 10) * Gubila (Episode 10) * TBA * Ducttapemons (Episode 12) ** FlexTapemons (Episode 12) * Juran (Episode 13) * Lafleya (Episode 13) * TBA Aliens * Alien Baltan Zwei(Episodes 1, 7, 9, and 12) * TBA * Kemur Man (Episode 7 and 9) * Alien Metron (Episode 7 and 9) * Alien Sran Cerrat (Episode 7 and 9) * Alien Keel (Episode 7 and 9) * Alien Zetton (Episode 9) * Alien Pitt (Episode 9) * Alien Godola (Episode 9) * Alien Regulan (Episode 9) * Annon (Episode 9) * TBA Mechas * TBA * Narse (Episode 10) ** Naga Narse (Episode 14) * Gigadelos (Episode 11) * King Joe ll (Episode 12) * Mechagiras (Episode 14) * TBA Trivia * This is meant to be more light hearted and adventurous, so it's less action packed. In fact, most of the kaiju and aliens listed won't even fight the main characters * I plan on turning this into a web comic because that would be cool * This series might get a loose sequel or something if it is received well Category:Ultraman Plasma Category:Fan Series